King and his prisoner
by THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: "Well then my king this game is taking a funny turn, I wonder what would happen if we stood on equal ground without these shackles? Maybe I'd finally leave this hell or maybe that shiny crown of yours will sit atop my head hmmm?..Let's play." (THIS IS RYAN AND GAVIN, SORRY BAD TAGS)


How many days had he spent chained to this wall, refused water or food and tormented by that two-faced bastard of a king? He understood that he was a prisoner and he rightfully accepted the title as he had been planning to kill the king as soon as he was able, but the bastard had seen through his innocent act and imprisoned him, stripped him of his knighthood and all other titles. Leaving him to rot with only his useless pride intact, left to think inside his own crazed mind, to ponder how no one else saw through the kings innocent act? How no one else saw him as the foolish mad man he so rightfully was? His fists clenched as he knew the reason why, clanking the chains that held his arms above his head, he knew no-one believed him as he himself was once titled mad and he was, devilishly mad.

Suddenly, he prisoner was dragged out of his thoughts as a creak from the cell door alerted him that someone was coming in. He lifted his head to see who it was, even though he already knew who it was a he only ever had one visitor. His eyes glared into the dark, hatred filling his being with fists clenched hard, nails digging into flesh and cold steel biting into raw, bruised wrists, proof of previous failed escapes. From in the dark came a voice soft and playful, deceiving to the ear, "There's no need for such a hateful look love, it's only me." A chuckle sounded, light and quick.

"Oh there's all the need, now how about you light the candle so I can see your offensive face. I'd do it myself but…" His voice had bite and he jangled the chains that held his arms, from within the dark came another chuckle then the sound of a match being struck with warm, orange light glowing from a single point, then two, three and lastly four but one was blown out. The king lifted the three candlestick holder and held it just high enough to illuminate some of his features; sandy, blonde hair shaggy but short, half-lidded hazel eyes and a smirk. "There feel better now you can see my face?" Arrogance lining each word, the prisoner turned his head to face the wall. "Hardly, the wall is prettier than you."

A hand reached out and grabbed the prisoner's chin and forced him to look dead at the king, "That sharp tongue of yours will get taken away if you don't learn to control it." The prisoner moved his head out of the king's grasp and turned away, but from the corner of his eyes he stared glaring daggers wishing for the fool to leave already.

The hand reached out again but this time rested on hi check gently, the prisoner whipped his head to face the king glaring with anger and shock, "Did I ever mention you were my favourite guard and it's killing me to treat you so coldly?" The prisoner growled out his next words, "I was never given the pleasure." The king hummed and traced his thumb under the prisoner's eye, "It was always these eyes I looked for you know, such a beautiful stormy blue. They always reminded me of an angry sea."

The prisoner grew impatient and his tongue ever sharper, "If his majesty adores my eyes so, why not take them and mount them by your fire." His voice rose towards the end, he pulled his face away from the touch to look towards the ground. The king sighed and crossed his free arm over his chest, looking at the bowed head of his prisoner. "Come now, I've tried to be kind to you but you continually choose to be difficult. Why do you hate me so Ryan?" Ryan flinched at the sound of his name for it had been awhile since anyone had used it and if truth be told he'd almost forgotten it, he snarled under his breath with his brain finally catching onto the king's mockery, saying his name meant to symbolise equal-ness which was far from the truth as his arms where restrained above his head and feet only just touching the ground.

'_Well his majesty wishes to be equals? So be it, I can play this game too._' "Well I'd use a more appealing word to describe to describe my feelings, detest sounds more accurate," he spoke with false arrogance, ", and the reasons simple you're fake. Truth is you're a man after my own heart, crazed and devilish but I bare mine for all to see. Trampling those who stand in my way, you on the other hand hide behind closed curtains and locked doors. Acting a fool by day, raving mad man by night and that my dear majesty is cowardice and a cowardice king is not a king I wish to serve. That Gavin is why I detest you so." Oh, how Gavin's face turned from sly and dominate to shock and offended, Ryan grinned as he may be getting looked down upon but he was the alpha of this conversation with his mind said.

Ryan hadn't seen it coming but felt the pain almost instantly, Gavin had slapped him, hard enough to cause pain to enlighten through his cheek and his nerves stood on end at the new feeling. He'd never before had he been slapped, sliced and stabbed yes but never slapped not even by a woman. His face stuck in bewilderment trying to process what had happened, "You insolent rat, you insult your king this way and dare to use my name?! I showed you kindness and you gave arrogance, well you can continue to hang in this cell like a piece of rotting meat, not even fit for the dog's dinner. You hear me you prick?" With his statement spoken Gavin left taking with him the warm glow of candle light, leaving Ryan inside the dark shadows of his mind once more.

Head hung limply and eyes closed, but slowly his shoulders began shaking his mouth open and wild crazed laughter filled the cell and a joined halls. Clanking chains and manic laughter. Until suddenly, it all stopped and silence rained, Ryan hung in his cell eyes pierced to glare at the door, fists clenched and a grin so wild and threatening with teeth on show he spoke into the darkness. His tone soft but with a dark edge, "Well then my king this game is taking a funny turn, I wonder what would happen if we stood on equal ground without these shackles? Maybe I'd finally leave this hell or maybe that shiny crown of yours will sit atop my head hmmm?..Let's play, Gavin." 


End file.
